


A Visit to the Rose

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gave his little brother a few sovereigns, one of which to use at the Rose however he saw fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to the Rose

Keep in mind I’ve only ever killed Carver…but here we go.

~*~

He couldn’t fault his older brother for this one. After all, Eorwyn had given him a few sovereigns, told him to spend two somewhere he chose, then take the other to the Rose. And so, he was here. He’d given the sovereign to Madam Lusine, and now had his pick. He couldn’t help but almost follow his brother’s first choice of what to look for, his eyes gravitating toward the elves.

There were two females, two men, and one that held herself slightly differently. Shaking his head a little, Carver let his eyes rove over the others. That woman had hair too long, and the other he didn’t really like her face. And for some reason, he just didn’t want to lie with a woman.

So he turned his attention to the men. One of them was familiar, Jethann, he thought, and the other seemed like he’d been doing hard labor on the docks for entirely too long. So it seemed like his decision was made.

Eyes that were more blue than his brother’s met his and he was given a smile. Not a word was spoken as he was lead upstairs to a private room. Little time was wasted once the door was closed, and nimble fingers were easily pulling apart the buckles on his hauberk.

“I…should tell you..I haven’t done this before..with a man I mean.” His voice sounded ridiculous and high, even to his own ears. The soft laugh that came after it had his cheeks coloring, and further words were stalled as soft lips pressed to his own. 

“I have just one question for you then. Would you like to be on top, or bottom…?” He tried to stutter a reply, but after a few seconds of trying, soft fingers covered his lips. “I’ll just do the work, I think.”

All he could do was shamefully nod and go along with what the elf wanted. Soon slim fingers were running over his chest, plucking his nipples, and making him lose what little thought was in his head. All he could do was feel the tingles that his touch was bringing to life, and he said nothing to stop him when he was pulled to the bed. His chauses were dropped to the floor before he was gently pushed back, and fingers were on his thighs just after he fell onto the bed and sliding upward.

He couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath before those nimble hands slid over his rapidly hardening cock, and he suddenly understood just why his brother liked that elf they’d just met so much. Somehow, as small fingers pressed into him, he couldn’t bring himself to care much about where they were going into so much as how it felt.

Then he forgot about them as a warm mouth swallowed him whole. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking, and he heard a slight sound from the redhead that was currently between his legs. But there was no stopping him. And that tongue. Oh Maker, that tongue. Every time that head went down, then came up again, he could feel it on the underside of his cock. There was a hand gently rolling his balls along with it, and all it did was serve to make him mindless.

Then it all went away. All he could do was reach for him again.

“Patience, my dear friend, patience. It’ll feel even better soon.”

There was a rustle of clothing as Jethann shed what clothing he was wearing, a simple thigh length tunic, then there were lips on his own, and a hardened cock briefly slid against his own before it moved down and slowly pressed in.

The pain brought his senses back briefly and he focused on the elf above him. He hadn’t even tried to give him any pleasure, and he was going to make up for it, soon enough. Or at least, it’s what he told himself. At the first rock of those slim hips, a moan escaped him. It didn’t hurt anymore.

Every time he slid in and out was a new experience. The rough feel of it made him moan rather loudly, and his hands fisted in the sheets as his hips lifted for each thrust. He’d have to remember to thank his brother for this, and that was one of the last thoughts he had before he saw stars.

He dimly felt a warmth inside of him as Jethann got his own release and another moan was drawn from his throat. He dragged up one arm to pull the elf down against his chest. There was a soft, surprised sound that came from him and he held onto him tightly just to keep him there.

There would definitely be return trips here. And for this elf. He would have to discreetly thank his brother for the opportunity to meet him, for sure, and as he felt the light nuzzle to his shoulder, he was aware that the elf actually wanted to take a small rest himself. Not surprising really, considering his job was doing this all night, in one manner or another. Maybe next time, it’d just be kissing and cuddling. Who knew. But there WOULD be a next time.


End file.
